Not the Only One Awake
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Harry awakes from a particulary bad dream, and goes to find comfort in his children, however, one of the Potter children is awake, and needs reassuring about somethine extremly serious. *Sorry, I was quite sleepy writing this, so apologies for any mistakes, I hope you get the general idea* R&R. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters do not belong to me :(**

Harry awoke. Sweaty, and panting, but more or less alive. A nightmare has decided to invade Harry's mind that night, and was so bad, it had caused him to wake up, shaking all over. He instantly rolled over, and breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw his wife sleeping peacefully beside him.

 _It was just a dream, only a dream, there all safe_ he kept thinking, clasping the covers of the bed hard, and tugging them off his sweaty skin, and sliding his cold feet into his slippers. He eased himself up, and padded quietly out of the master bedroom, looking round briefly at his sleeping wife, glorious ginger hair splaying across the pillow, her sleep undisturbed. He turned back towards the door, and walked out softly.

He instantly stepped into the nursery that was directly opposite the master bedrooms; his Daughter Lily's. He creaked open the door and peeked in, to a sleeping toddler with hair the same as her mother. Her chubby fists hung up by the side of her neck, which was rolling into her sleeper. Harry sighed again, and walked over, picking up the sleeping girl and holding her as close as he would dare, without waking her. The mobile of quidditch brooms floated over her crib as its occupant was removed. It hung in the air, looking silly and comical as the moon shone through the curtains. Harry rocked Lily gently and stoked her hair. Dreams like these didn't occur too often, but when they did, Harry always had to get up and embrace one of his children. James, Albus and Lily were the light of his life, along with his wife Ginny. He usually would have hugged Ginny, but being married to her for 6 years, he knew better.

So, instead he decided to cradle his 18-month-old daughter, as she silently slept on.

A sudden creak at the doorway, made him spin round, and look down. Little Albus Potter, in his blue pyjamas, stood there, quaking from head to foot. He had tears in his green eyes as he looked directly at his Father.

"Daddy come with me" he whispered, looking ghostly against the white walls of the Potter's home. Harry nodded, and placed Lily back in her crib. She shuffled around, mercifully stayed asleep. Harry walked up to his youngest son, and crouched to his level.

"What's up Al?" he asked gently, closing the door to Lily's room, and leading Al back to his. He sat down on the bed, and kicked his feet up in discomfort. Harry sat down next to him.

"Everything ok, buddy?" he asked again. Al shook his head miserably, and looked into his lap.

"No person in the cupboard?" Al whispered shakily, staring seriously at his Dad. Harry shook his head firmly, before getting up, and striding over to the cupboard. Al watched nervously as Harry quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake any of the family up. The doors flew open and Harry peered inside, as to place Al. He rustled around a bit, only seeing, and feeling Al's clothes, before withdrawing and looking back at the little boy.

"Nothing?" He asked nervously. Harry shook his head again.

"Nothing" he confirmed, walking back to sit with Al.

"Who gave you the idea that someone was in your cupboard?"

"James. He says he has a friend in his cupboard, and that I do too, except he's mean and not very nice" Al murmured, hugging his Dad.

"There isn't, and never will be someone in your room" Harry said, pulling Albus in closer. Al snuggled up into Harry's chest and when he spoke, it was muffled,

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Daddy and Mummy wouldn't let anyone we don't know into your room, Al, I promise"

Al nodded, and thumped his head back against the pillow, slowly letting his eyes droop into sleep. Harry stayed with him until his breathing levelled out, and he most definitely, asleep.


End file.
